


Relatives exist to babysit

by MissTeaVee



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby is named Kuiil, Baby is with his cousin, Gen, cute fic with reference to a VERY NSFW one, where is baby while Paz and Din are banging you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Paz hasn't seen his hubs in months and they wanna do a scene, but there's a baby to contend with.Brief reference to a married couple's definitely-not-vanilla sex life.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Relatives exist to babysit

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read Safe, Sane(?), and Consensual ( **EXPLICIT FIC** https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853404/ ) You might have wondered where in the timeline it falls. Well. A couple years post Season 1, of course!
> 
> And yes, Din named the baby after Kuiil. Until we get a canon name, I'm sticking with that.

“Oh! It’s my favorite cousin! Yes it is!”

There was a delighted squeal from the baby in Paz’s arms, and he chuckled, handing the little green alien to his equally alien niece. Savii grinned, bare of her helmet in their clan’s quarters, but she’d wrapped her head in a scarf that covered her lekku. It was her usual look when babysitting Din’s Foundling, ever since he’d taken to trying to teethe on her spiky head-tails.

“Hello Kuiil, are you gonna have dinner with Zari and I tonight? Yes! Good!”

“And breakfast with you tomorrow as well, we’ll come get him sometime in the midmorning,” Paz told her.

Savii paused, blinking owlishly at her uncle. “Din’s due back in an hour.”

“Yes.”

“It’s just past lunch.”

“Yes,” he replied patiently, refusing to blush. “It’s been a couple months and I want to spend some time with my husband without the baby where we can get intimate. You know Kuiil doesn’t let Din out of his sight once he finds Buir home.”

“You’re both in your _forties_ ,” Savii told him, as if he didn’t know that. “You’re not teenagers… you don’t need all night to fu- oh my god.”

“Savii,” he said, torn between hilarity and embarrassment. He was not about to tell his niece that he and Din played dominance and bondage games. Sex and all the trappings would take a couple hours, but aftercare much longer. “I’d like to remind you that you’re only twelve years younger than I am and that you’re less than a decade away from your own forties. We're not old.”

“Yes, and while I know I should be impressed at how long you need alone, you’re still my uncle, so,” she paused, holding Kuiil in one arm, her other hand pinching the top of her nose. “Ew.”

Paz laughed at her. “We won’t be having sex the entire time, cyare.”

“Parental figures don’t have sex at all,” she replied in good humor, turning with the baby in her arms. The little one squealed, grabbing at her cuirass. “Come on Kuiil, let’s get out of here before it gets gross. Roya has a new baby to introduce to the clan and said she’d love for you to meet him.”

Shaking his head, Paz went to armor up, looking forward to his husband’s return.


End file.
